Ace Elemantary
by JoeFredrick
Summary: What do you get when you combind the Excited Energetic Magical Trucy, The Gender Telling, somewhat shy sensitive magic hearing Athena, The sarcastic, rule breaking, arrogant but fun Clay, and the serious, somewhat sarcastic and secretly hopeless romantic? Ace Elementary! Follow the Lawyers as tiny children. Major Ships Apollo x Athena ( JustCykes ) and the ship that I created Clucy
1. Pilot

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-THUD!" the alarm clock beeped before it was slammed by the lumpy figure under the blanket. "Ugh I don't wanna go to school" The lump said from under the covers until he felt something jump on him

"Come on Polly time for the first day of school!"

"Trucy! Get off!" Apollo demanded

"Sorry" she said hopping off "I am just excited, now get dressed" she said with her hands a little under her chin in fists. When Apollo lifted the covers up he saw his sister dressed in a blue shirt and a turquoise cape and top hat on.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"So you know how I have always been a good magician? I thought this would fit my future career. Plus it will make me stand out from the other kids!" She said proudly

{It sure will make you stand out alright…} Apollo thought

"That's great but can you get out please I need to change" he said pointing to his door. She nodded and walked out

Apollo walked down stairs now in a red shirt, blue jeans, and his hair in the devil horns he usually wore it in to find his sister eating cereal at the table. He walked up and sat next to hear now making himself a bowl

"You excited for the first day?" Apollo asked trying to start a conversation

"Yes! I can't wait to meet my new best friend" She said with a look of hope in her eyes

"I don't think it works that way"

"Why cant it?"

"Well usually it takes awhile to find a best friend, most of the time it happens because of a experience, I doubt anything crazy will happen on the first day that's so exciting"

"You never know, Polly" she said with a smirk. Apollo hated being called that

"Oh shoot we got to go!" Apollo said looking at the oven's clock. The two raced out of the house and stopped running to the point where they were safe from being late. After awhile of walking they got to the school where there seemed to be some sort of ruckus

"What's going on?" Apollo asked looking at the crowed

"What's that little toy of yours around your neck some sort of pacifier?" You could hear a guy say from amongst the crowed

"Hey leave Widget alone!" You could hear a girl scream.

"What are you gonna do" Apollo and Trucy saw the guy rip the necklace off her neck"

"HEY!" The girl was furious and grabbed his arm throwing his right at Apollo, he started to run but it was to late, he was hit by the guy and fell to the ground.

"Ugh…" Apollo moaned as the whole crowed looked at him and gasped.

"Polly!" Trucy said running towards him. She helped him up and the kid who took widget ran in fear dropping widget into Apollo's hands. The girl ran up to them now they got a better look at her. She had a yellow shirt with purple pants on and her orange hair in a pony tail to the side.

"I am so sorry!" She said with worry on her face

"Its fine…This is yours right?" he said holding the blue faced necklace up

"Yeah! Thank you so much" She said with great joy

"Here" he said handing her the necklace but when he put it in her hand Apollo felt a weird feeling and by the girls facial reaction she looked like she felt it to. Apollo looked into her eyes as she looked at his but was quickly interrupted

"Hi! My name Trucy! What's yours?" Trucy said with a smile

"Athena, nice to meet you" she said putting the necklace on "Oh and this is widget"

"You named your necklace?"

"More then Necklace!"

"Where did that come from?" Trucy said looking around

"That was widget, My mom is a scientist and she made this for me, It makes it so people see my emotions, When I am happy it turns green, When I am mad it turns red, Blue sad, and yellow shocked, Well that's all the ones I know, I have never experienced any other ones before." She told Trucy who was eating it all up. While they were having their conversation you can see Apollo who hasn't moved an inch from a few seconds ago still frozen of this weird emotion. The bell rang and their conversation was cut to a end. Apollo, Trucy, and their new friend Athena went into the classroom. Their at the front of the classroom at his desk was the teacher.

"Good Evening class I am Mr. Wright your teacher, choose your seats." Said the teacher in a blue suit, matched with blue pants and spiked back hair. Athena and Trucy sat down next to each other near the middle while Apollo sat at the table next to them. Everyone quickly sat down next to each other until there was one kid left walking around looking for a seat.

"Are you having trouble having a seat?" Mr. Wright asked the black haired boy.

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well there is one next to the boy in red" Mr. Wright said pointing to Apollo.

The kid walked over and sat next to Apollo, he had black hair, a white shirt covered by a blue vest and blackish blue Jacket on top of that.

"Now class to get to know your partner you can have a 10 minute break to time with your partner

Apollo and The other kid

"What's your name?" Apollo asked

"Clay"

Apollo and Clay

"I am Apollo. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to. This is my first day at this school"

"Same here my sister and I just got moved here"

"Who is your sister?" Clay asked

"Right there" Apollo said pointing to Trucy talking to Athena "Her name is Trucy"

"Where did you guys move from?"

"We moved from San Diego."

"Cool."

"What's that logo on your jacket from?"

"Oh this? It's the logo from cosmos space center. My dad worked there for awhile so that's how I got the jacket. It is my dream to go into space!" he said kinda loudly

"I do not really have a dream, the only thing I have on my mind is my sisters safety and…"

"And…?" Clay asked looking at him confused?

"Oh its nothing" he said with a quick glance to Athena but Clay didn't notice. The two boys talked for awhile.

**Athena and Trucy**

"Are you new to this school to?" Trucy asked Athena

"Yes, my mom moved my school so I was closer to the space center"

"Is that where she works?"

"Yeah. Hey so is the kid I trampled your friend?"

"He is my brother. Why do you ask?" Trucy asked with a wondering face

"Oh its nothing…" she said as she blushed

"Anyways…"

**After the 10 Minutes**

"Ok class, time is up" Mr. Wright said. "Now we will be talking about…" and he started talking about the lesson. In mid lesson Apollo heard something

"Psst wanna see a new trick?" Trucy asked Athena in a whisper voice

"What is the trick?" Athena asked

"Making that pen reappear somewhere in the room"

"Ok I wanna see that"

"Ready, 1,2,3!" She whisper yelled. They both looked down at the pen and it was still there but then they heard a thud. Apollo was teleported right above Mr. Wright causing him to come crashing down on him

"Mr. Justice! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Wright demanded from him

"I don't know sir I was just sitting in my chair and th-" his words were cut off cut off by himself as he realized what happened and glared at Trucy who was making a sheepish look. He had seen her try to do this trick but it always malfunctioned and hit something else. This time it was him.

"Detention! After school!" He ordered. Apollo looked bummed, angry, and upset as he walked back to his desk , and shoved his face into his folded arms.


	2. Detention for Apollo

Apollo was mad. Today he had been embarrassed in front of the entire class, gotten a kid thrown at him, and was now on his way to detention cause of what his sister did.

"Hey, Apollo wait up!" Apollo heard from behind him. He saw Clay running up to him with his Cosmos Space Center backpack

"Hey" Apollo said with a little attitude

"You ok?" Clay asked with a concerned look

"No! My sister humiliated me in front of the whole class and A-…" he stopped after saying the last syllable

"A? Who is A?"

"N-no one" he said with his face as red as his shirt

"Is this someone special?" he said with a smirk

"Like I said before its no one!" He said shoving him.

"Ok what ever you say. Look I gotta go but I will talk to you tomorrow" he said pulling his backpack up

"Ok see ya" Apollo said trying to hide his redness as much as possible

Apollo got to the Detention room where he found that he was the only one there and at the center of the room was the detention room watch. He was in a black jacket and his hair was half black half white with black pants, a Hawk in a bird cage and a sword on a mantle above him. Apollo was intimidated by this teacher so he tried to be on his best behavior

"Hello sir" he said sitting down at one of the desks

"So on the first day of school you already get in trouble" He said still looking down at his paper

"It's not what you think, You see-"

"SILENCE! There will be no talking in detention."

"Yes sir…" Apollo said pulling out his homework and starting. He kept thinking about Trucy and how she got to go home and watch T.V and how he was so mad at her. He already finished his homework and put it away but when he looked at the clock it had only been 15 minutes! There is still 30 minutes! Apollo let out a sigh of relief and asked the teacher.

"Excuse me I know there is no talking but may I ask one question?" he asked

"Make it quick"

"What's your name?"

" . Now no more questions" he said sharply (**Get it? Sharp like his blade! Hah!)**

Apollo varied from drawing to reading his textbook and he eventually fell asleep by the time he got 2 pages in his book. He got woken up to a loud thud on his desk.

"Time to go sleepyhead" he said meanly. Apollo grabbed his stuff and booked it out of the school. He ended up walking through the park for a shortcut where he came across the Cosmos Space Center. Maybe Clay will be there! He thought. He raced over to the Center and walked in looking around. "Woooooow" he said looking at the futuristic look and walked around, he had his eyes up on the ceiling looking around until he was stopped by crashing into someone. "Hey I am so-" Apollo then looked who he crashed into. Athena. "Oh, hi" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh well I made a friend today that his dad worked here so I thought he might have been here" he said helping her up

"Clay?" she asked

"Yes how did you know?!" he questioned surprised

"He came around here all the time when he worked here and he became pretty close with all of us. I never really hung out with him much cause he was busy with the space boards learning how they work. He comes ever once in awhile to see us but not as much"

"He said he wants to work here one day. Hey wait why are you here?"

"This is where my mom works. I thought Trucy would have told you about it

"Oh right…her" he got mad just at the thought of her name.

"Something wro-…Oh right…Detention" All Apollo could do was nod

"I better get going, it was good seeing you" he said putting his backpack on

"Yeah you to, I will see you tomorrow"

"Bye" they said in unison

**Later at Apollo and Trucy's House**

Apollo burst into the door and saw Trucy on the couch, Trucy was already getting up

"YOU!" he screamed charging at her. She ran around the couch as he followed. Trucy grabbed a pillow and threw it behind her trying to throw him off but Apollo was not so easily shaken, he grabbed her by the cape causing her to struggle

"Let me go!" she said squirming

"Apologies!" he shouted

"I am sorry!" she squealed

"Who is better me or you!?"

"You by far!"

"Say Apollo Rules Trucy drools"

"Apollo rules Trucy drools!" she screeched. Apollo finally let go of her as she jumped behind the couch. Apollo walked into the kitchen and got some juice and sat at the couch next to her.

"Besides the detention and tackling your teacher part of the day, how did you like it?"

"It was good I guess, I made 2 friends" he said shrugging

"Two!? I only made one! How did you make more then me!" she said angrily. Apollo then explained his conversation with Clay.

"He seems nice." She said

"Well yeah, that was it nothing more" he said trying to avoid the space center encounter but Apollo and her sister had a weird skill to tell when someone is lieing.

"What else Polly?" she said smirking

"…I saw Athena after detention" he said quietly but she heard him

"WHAT!?" she yelled shocked

"Calm down! It really wasn't anything" Apollo then explained to her the conversation with Athena

"You like her don't you?" She said with a smile

"What!? How does any of that story tell I like her? I just met her!" he jumped up in defense

"Whatever you say Polly" she said whistling as she walked up stairs. Apollo let out a sigh of relief and laid down on the couch and started to dose off….Untill he fell….Asleep

"APOLLO WAKE UP!" Trucy yelled at her sleeping brother

"Gah!" He yelled in shock

"Wake up time for school!" she yelled dragging him out the door. He was still in his clothes from yesterday but they weren't that dirty, he fixed his bed head as they walked and they finally got to Ace Elementary.

They found Clay and Athena talking at the tables. "Hey guys" Athena said gesturing for them to sit down at the table with them

"Hey Athena, You must be Clay" Trucy said sitting next to Athena

"Nice to meet you, quite a trick you did yesterday" Clay said laughing but was stopped by a punch in the arm by Apollo as he sat down next to him

"Hey it was just a joke!" Clay argued

"I thought you guys said you did not hang out much" Apollo pointed out

"Well we started talking how we met you guys isn't it greAt" Clay said looking at Apollo with a smirk making Apollo go silent and look like he just had seen a ghost "Yeah heh heh great.."

"Something wrong Polly" Trucy asked?

"Nothing Truc there is just a pest that is bugging me" he said glaring at Clay

"Anyways what are we doing today in class?" Athena asked inviting herself to the conversation

"I hear we are doing Maps with a group of 4 or 3, you guys wanna group up?" Clay asked

"Sure"

"Okay" Athena and Apollo both agreed but Trucy stood there speechless

"Trucy you ok?" Athena asked"

"Oh my gosh guys, were officially a group! This is a thing!" She said enthusiastically

"I guess your right" Clay admitted

"Cool!" Athena said fist pounding herself. Everyone looked at Apollo

"…Well count me in" he said with a smile.

Everyone cheered and headed for class


	3. The Sleepover

"Come on guys hurry!" Trucy yelled running towards a restraint

"Come on Trucy were going as fast **huff huff** as we can" Clay whined

"Well run faster!" Trucy was excited. They were going to this noodle shop after school, Trucy hadn't eaten all day because she tried to make her spoon disappear but made her lunch tray appear right in the trash. Apollo said it was still good since it was face up but she refused. They finally got there and the women at the counter asked Trucy

"Hello welcome to Eldoon Noddles table for how many?" she asked

"Four" Trucy said before she could "many"

"Ok follow me" she said as she guided them to their table. It was to the side with a table in to the wall with two couch's Clay sat next to Trucy and Apollo sat next to Athena.

"How did you hear about this Truce?" Apollo asked looking around

"I heard it from some girl at school. I think her name was Jinny? Jincy?"

"Do you mean Jinxie?" Clay asked looking down at his menu

"That's her! She is actually kind of nice. But she talks about these scary things she see's in horror movies. I kinda get scared of just talking to her about them" Trucy was interrupted by the waitress asking what they wanted, they all just ordered a regular bowl of noodles and they were so excited when the food came.

"Yes finally!" Trucy yelled a little to loud. Gang all took a bite and there eyes lit up

"YUUUM!" Athena shouted as widget turned Green

"This is great!" Apollo and Clay said at unison. They both looked at each other confused with a WTF look on their face, the whole group laughed and started eating again

"Hey what are you guys all doing this weekend?" Clay asked the group

"Well I usually hangout around my moms office." Athena said looking up as if she was thinking about something important

"Me and Trucy are just hanging at home" Apollo said taking a sip of his drink

"Perfect your all free!"

"Free for what?" Apollo said raising his eyebrow almost regretting he asked

"To come to my house!" he said cheerfully.

"Do you mean to stay the night" Trucy asked

"Yeah it will be fun right!" he asked looking at each member of the group. They all gulped and looked around the room trying to not look at Clay

"What? Do you not want to come?" Clay asked with a more sad voice then before

"No it isn't that Clay its just…Me and Trucy haven't been to a sleep over before.."

"WHAT!? Do you believe this Athena!?" He said looking at Athena who made the same face as Apollo and Trucy

"You neither?" he asked now feeling bad

"Yeah…" She said grabbing her arm Widget now blue

"Well then this will be good then it will be everyone's first"

"What about you?" Trucy asked

"Well….I haven't been to one either" He said rubbing the back of his head

"Everyone's first huh?" Apollo said to him self "Lets do it!"

"Yay!"

"Awesome!"

"Great!" the whole group was ecstatic for these plans. All they had to was get through tomorrow then it was time for the Sleep over!

**The next day 2 minutes from the end of the school day**

"Ok class time for the test" Mr. Wright said grabbing a thing of papers from his desk ready to pass them out. The whole class groaned.

"Ok the test is about-RIIIIIING" The bell rang, Everyone in class bolted out of the room. Trucy, Apollo, Athena, and Clay were running through the woods

"Where is your house Clay?" Athena asked trying to not trip on the logs

"It's on the other side. Come on were almost there!" he said walking across the log above the pond. Athena was walking in front of Apollo and Athena started to fall.

"Ahh!" Athena started to fall in the lake but something grabbed her arm. Apollo

"I gotcha!" he said pulling her up

"Thanks!" she said running across the log hiding her blushing face

"No-…problem" he said walking across while Trucy just smirked at Apollo.

They got to Clay's house. It was decently sized with 2 stories, a metal interior and a garden in the front. They all walked in to find a living room with a T.V with 2 couches around it, the kitchen in the next room and stairs next to the kitchen door.

"Nice play Clay" Trucy said setting her backpack down

"Where are your parents?" Clay asked looking around

"They went out of town. Don't worry I called and asked they said it was ok." He said flopping himself on the couch

"Ok. So what are we gonna do tonight" Athena asked putting her yellow backpack down on Clay's face

"Well I was thi-Mpf!" he yelled threw the backpack. Athena and Trucy laughed as Apollo was taking it off his face giving him a smirk.

"Real mature guys real mature" he said annoyed "Anyways I was thinking of Sleepover firsts." The gang looked around at eachother until Athena broke the silence

"Like what?"  
"Scary movies, forts, Games. Al that stuff." He said looking up counting with his fingers

"Seems fun" Athena said shrugging

**Time for the first thing on the list…GAMES**

"What games do you have?" Apollo asked looking at the Wii U on the table

"You will see" he said popping in the disk. When the screen came in it was Smash U

"Yes!" Athena said running to grab a remote

"I am in!" Trucy said making hers appear in her hand

"Dibs on the red remote" Apollo said grabbing his

"Then I get the game pad!" Clay said grabbing it off the holder. They started the game and set the rules to 3 stock, Turns picking the stage and the only item on was the smash ball. Clay chose Fox (**Cause you know, Space)**

Athena chose Peach (**Cause Super Princess peach and her emotions)**

Trucy chose Zelda (**Cause Magic) **

And finally Apollo chose Mario (**Cause he wore red and Athena was peach So~ ~)**

They started the round and chose pokemon stadium. Athena and Trucy were ganging up on Clay but Apollo came in and helped him out. Their strategy was for fox to grab one of them while Mario charged F.L.U.D.D and then fox would throw them off the stage and Mario would shoot the water down at them sending them flying downward. After they finally got Trucy and Athena out they started battling. This was it whoever won this match got to claim the last slice of Pizza. It wasn't looking good for Apollo with Clay with one more life then him and he was on his last life. When fox did his side special the fox rush Mario grabbed him and threw him off and did a slam attack sending fox down in to his final life. They played for 5 more minutes and the standings were

Mario: 63%

Fox: 54%

Apollo was planning all of his hits but they ended up being countered by the quick fox until hope came, The smash ball. Mario ran to jump at it but fox side kicked him, Fox goes for the gun shot at it but Mario capes it back at fox and goes for a up kick and gets the smash. Mario doesn't wait a second and blasts it at Fox. Fox gets caught in the fire and goes off the stage. Practically springing up from his chair Apollo jumped up in glee

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WON!" he said heading for the box of pizza for his reward…The pizza was gone and he looked at his dumb-founded sister with sauce in on her lips.

"THAT WAS MY REWARD YOU PRIZE EATER" He said as he chased her

"Talk about sibling rivalry huh?" Athena jokingly said as she laughed  
"Yeah but all siblings do it, cant judge" he said sitting on the couch.

**Second thing on the list, FORTS**

Apollo and Clay were on one side of the room and the girls on the other. They each decided it was easier they go in teams because they did not have enough supplies for 4 forts. Clay and Apollo had a cool blue and red theme going on with 2 chairs and a blanket of blue and red stitching on it and under it was a door leading to the understairs closet where they had brought a mattres in and put pillows in their so it was quite comfortable. The girls had Yellow and Red where their whole fort was a whole bunch of chairs and blankets and outside was pillows. The inside had a mattress and a T.V with a old packman console plugged into it. They decided they got the T.V since they got the closet. They all stayed in their forts for awhile before they all got the same idea, War! Apollo and Clay stealthily sneaked out of the room and charged at the girls base, The girls charged at them leading them all to crash into each other. They then had another idea to combined the two forts, they got more chairs and more blankets and then they had a hallway between the two. After awhile of messing around Clay brought everyone in to the Red and Yellow part of the fort for, DUN DUN DUN! Scary stories!

**Third Thing on our List Scary Stories!**

"Everyone ready?" Clay said looking at the 3. Trucy was holding a pillow to her chest with half of her face being covered as Apollo and Athena just sat there.

"It was a dark and stormy night just like this one…There were two people camping in the forest, a couple. They were in the middle of the forest, they saw a man with a hook for a hand! They started running for the car, but when they got there HE WAS ALREADY THERE!" He yelled making Trucy jump into Apollo's arms. Apollo quickly put her down.

"Some say he still lurks around here because of the forest he was in WAS THIS ONE!" he yelled pulling out a Hook on his hand making Trucy pass out from fear, Everyone was silent

"…Way to go Clay you killed my sister!" Apollo said jokingly

"She will be fine, Yeesh its almost Midnight we should get to sleep" He said looking at his space watch. He walked across the hallway into the closet to go to sleep. Apollo went into the hallway and set up his bed while Athena just layed across from Trucy.

**Later that Night…**

We tune into Apollo walking around the house in fear, he didn't show it but that story really freaked him out, the worst part was it was dark and everyone else was asleep so he did not wanna turn anything on to wake them. He then saw someone walking in the room he was in. He booked it out of there and dove into the fort, he then saw someone dive in their two, he then ran back into the other room while the shadowy figure followed he then crashed in to the person. He was terrified until his eyes adjusted.

"Athena?" He said rubbing his eyes

"Apollo?" She asked back

"Yeah its me... Why are you up?" He asked looking for something to turn on

"Well it was…The story" She said. It was dark but he could see her rubbing her arm like she always did when she was embarrassed or sad.

"Its fine I am up for the same reason" he said pulling out a lighter from the drawer

"Oh good I thought I was crazy. Anyways can you help me find something please?" she asked him. Apollo already knew what he was gonna say as soon as she asked

"Sure what are you missing?"  
"Widget" He just noticed he didn't see the turquoise glow on her neck

"Then lets get looking" He said as he turned the lighter on to see that she had a upset facial expression {She did get that from her mom…It must be special to her} He thought

They looked around for an hour and finally found it under Trucy's head.

"Finally" She said putting it on.

"Oh yeah your welcome" he said sarcasticly

"Thanks" she said punching his arm playfully. They said there goodnights and went to bed…

**END OF CHEEEEEEEEEEEEAPTER 3**

**Joe.f: Thank you guys for the support on the series I hope I bring smiles to my readers, next chapter might be late cause I am going camping this weekend so I am sorry try to have one up before then**


	4. The Kingdom of Clucy

Apollo woke up and figured out he was under piles of blankets and pillows, he shot out from under them and saw the fort fell apart during the night so they all threw it on him. Clay and Trucy were playing Mario Kart 8 and Athena was eating cereal watching them.

"Hah! I win!" Trucy said shoving her fists in the air

"Yeah but there is still one more race and were tied!" Clay said looking at her and pointing at the screen while Athena rolled her eyes. Apollo cleared his throat.

"Good morning bed head" Clay teased, but he wasn't wrong his hair was a mess

"Yeah Polly don't you care how you look?" Trucy added. He looked at Athena who was laughing and quickly spiffed it back to normal

"How long have you guys been up? And what time is it?" He asked

"Well" Clay said looking at his watch "We have been awake for 30 minutes and its 9:21"

"I go to school for a week waking up at 8 every morning and only slept a extra hour!" he yelled laying his head on one of the pillows

"Want some breakfast?" Athena asked changing the subject

"Sure, Got any muffins?" Apollo asked turning to Clay

"No sor-" He was interrupted by Apollo making a shocked noise when one hit his head

"Where did this co-…Trucy?" He said looking at her

"There is one muffin missing from the store" She said still looking at the screen. Apollo was to hungry to argue so he just ate it as Trucy and Clay raced and Athena sat on the pillow next to him and watched.

"VITORY!" Trucy yelled in Clay's face

"Jees you don't need to yell" Clay said looking away

"I am sorry did I hurt your fealings LOSER!" She yelled playfully

"Yeah yeah I get it you won I lost you're the queen"

"That's better. Now go fetch a soda for your queen" She said holding the lamp as if it was a staff

"Trucy I am not going to get you a-" He started

"Now!" she demanded as he raced to the kitchen. Apollo and Athena laughed

"And you two!" she said pointing at the laughing friends "Make me a castle!"

Apollo looked at Athena as Athena looked at Apollo and they started to laugh

"You dare defy me my castle!? Make it or I will poof you into Canada!" she threatened

And after that Trucy had everyone doing her chores with Apollo and Athena making her castle out of the pillow's and blankets as Clay brought her various foods and drinks. After that Trucy had a big Castle with 2 thrones where Trucy sat in the bigger one and Clay was sitting in the smaller one. I guess Clay was the king and the A team were the peasants **(Yes that is what I am calling them) **

"This is crazy! Why does Clay get to be royalty!" Athena yelled Widget now red

"I know what we need to do" Apollo said heading for Clay's room

"What are you doing?" She asked following him in

"Time to do Castle Crashers on them!" He said now walking out with a toy lightsaber in his hands, he flicked the light on and it turned red.(**It fits Cause Clay likes space and he is a kid so yeah this works)**

"Nice! Let me see if I can find something" she said running into his room. They each looked around until Athena said "Apollo check these out!" she said showing him a bag of balloons. Apollo ordered Athena to start filling them with water while he looked for something for her. While Athena was filling he found a closet filled with Nerf guns. He grabbed 2 pistols and put them in his pockets, Grabbed one big one for him and grabbed a bow for Athena. They met up a few feet away from the fort and exchanged stuff, Apollo got 3 water Balloons and Athena got the Bow. They charged in Apollo with his Pistols and Athena with a water Balloon

"FIRE!"Apollo yelled as he shot the pistols and Athena chucking the water balloons

"Ahhh!" Trucy yelled

"Don't worry I got this!" Clay yelled jumping up taking out a light saber and flicked it on, it was blue. Apollo put the guns back and took his off of his back and the war was on. It became a real kingdom in all of the kids heads, the Light sabers became real swords and the Nerf guns became pistols

"Your kingdom will be ours!" Apollo yelled taking a big swing  
"Never I will fight for my kingdom!" He yelled countering. While the boys fought Trucy had grabbed one of the back up Nerf pistols and started shooting at Athena, Athena counterd with a Bow shot on her hat pinning it to the wall

"My hat! YOU WILL PAY!" She yelled poofing up the red head onto the ceiling of the castle as she fell and let out a groan of pain being dramatic

"Oh look your peasent girl just took a blow" Clay said

"Grrr" Apollo was getting mad, his eyes were full of rage. He took one sweep up at Clay's sword sending it across the room and swiped at his feet causing him to fall

"TAKE THAT!" he yelled. He then bolted for his sister who was shooting at him with the Nerf Pistol. He swiped at them knocking them to the ground until he jumped up and tackled Trucy off the chair. The epic scene was cut off to Trucy laughing as Apollo tickled her TO HER DOOOOM.

"HAHA! Its yours! HAHA! Take the kingdom!" she said as Apollo and Athena sat in the throwens with pride. "I order you two to make us sandwhiches!" Athena demanded as Apollo laughed

"Ok its fine you guys are queen and king, you make a better couple then us" Clay said shrugging before being pelted with Nerf bullets.


	5. Valentines Day

**Hey guys, guess what? I'm not dead! I took a long break due to personal issues but there better now. Sorry this is late for valentines day but at least I got a episode up in general. Without further a do lets READIT! **

It was now Monday after the sleepover where Apollo got woken up by a chocolate heart getting thrown at him

"WAKE UP POLLY ITS VALENTINES DAY" Trucy shouted in his ears

"Valen-" He started to question

"NO TIME TO BE STUPID LETS GO!" She said dragging him out.

"Do I ever get to change out of my PJ's!" He said being dragged by the shirt

"Not when you oversleep" She said dragging him. Trucy was wearing new clothes then usual. She now had a red cape, hat, and shirt on.

"Why so red today?" He said now free of her grasp eating the chocolate she threw at him

"Did you not hear me this morning?"

"I heard you to well this morning actually"

"Its valentines day silly! I bet everyone will have something red"

"Oh great everyone is gonna be cramping my style" He joked

"What style?" She joked back

"HEEEELP!" Someone yelled, you could hear footsteps like the beat of a heart

"What the~!?" Apollo said turning around. Athena was being chased by a pit-bull. Apollo took immediate action throwing the chocolate at the dog. It flew past the bush and the dog jumped over the bush now letting Athena catching her breath.

"**Huff Huff **Thanks. **Huff Huff" ** she said panting

"No problem" He said grinning. Trucy just smirked, Apollo noticed her smirking but shrugged it off. Athena also was dressed for the occasion, with a red jacket on instead of a yellow. When they all got to school Clay was sitting on the gate but wasn't dressed up.

"Hey Space-boy why no red?" Trucy asked looking up at him. She gave him that nickname when he gave her, her nickname, Magician…They weren't very creative

"Because I do not celebrate Valentines day, I call it Independence day." He said

"Why? Valentines day is such a fun holiday." The magician said unpleased

"It is just all mooey-gooey romantic stuff. Plus all the sappy crushes" he said spinning his finger. Apollo was blushing at this statement but he needed to take action before someone noticed.

"Yeah, I agree" He said looking away. Apollo could feel Trucy's smirk all the way up his spine. They eventually got to class where everyone had a bag and everyone was passing out little papers with lollipops or some sort of candy attached to it.

"Come on Clay aren't you gonna eat any of your candy?" Athena asked chewing on a tootsie roll.

"No. It is all smacked down with Valentines day charms" he said shoving it up his desk

"So…Can I have your candy then?" Trucy asked with glee in her eyes

"Sure tiny magician" he said tossing her the bag. She chewed down on the candy.

"Half of these candy's don't even make sense, Snuggle gum, Lovely pop, Girafikiss." Apollo said looking at the rappers all confused.

"Just eat em you big baby" Trucy said punching his arm

"H-hey!" he said nearly falling out of his chair. The whole class laughed at him as he just blushed and shoved his face in her arms.

It was now after school and the gang was now walking towards the space center.

**I would like to make a quick shout out to THE real assistance for the idea to go to the space center.**

Apollo and Trucy hadn't seen the space center. Well Apollo had seen the first room but not much other then that. Trucy and Athena were in front of the siblings pointing things out and telling facts but Trucy took this moment to her advantage to talk to her brother

"So what did you get Athena?" she whispered to him nudging him

"What do you mean what did you get Athena?" He asked tilting his head

"For valentines day silly" she said grinning

"N-nothing, will we did the candy in class but were we all getting each other stuff?"

"You were supposed to get her something, she is your valentine after all" She said nudging him. Apollo's face became as red as his shirt.

"Wh-what? Who said she was my-" He was cut off

"Oh come on its obvious. You seriously did not know?" She asked now more concerned

"Usually people don't have to be told who there valentine is!" he whisper yelled now more angry. There conversation was now cut off by Athena's voice

"Are you to even listening" she asked tapping her foot. She got two different reactions

"Why would you think we weren't your just all caught up in your head" Trucy joked

"Oh umm I'm sorry! I just got distracted!" Apollo flustered. Athena did not know how to react to this so she shrugged and kept walking and explaining. Apollo was now panicked with the idea and how he had nothing. Shoving away the thought this was TRUCY saying this he had a plan to get her a gift, but it was a hard one to pull off. He needed help so he figured to go Trucy for help with the plan. When Clay and Athena went get snacks at the cafeteria Apollo and Trucy stayed back at the table. Apollo explained the plan to his sister and she was ready to help at the snap of fingers. When Clay and Athena got back to the table the plan was in motion. Apollo was distracting Athena getting her to talk about the space center more while Trucy was focusing on Widget. With a snap of the fingers Widget came right into Trucy's hands without anyone but Apollo and Trucy noticing.

**Later at the Justice house-hold **

We tune into a very dark room. A door opens causing the room to fill with light. We see Apollo working on the computer with Widget having a green cord attached to him to the computer.

"Come on Polly it's already midnight aren't you done?" Trucy asked impatiently

"Almost I just need another 30 minutes. Just go to sleep" he suggested not looking away

"But if you forget I'm home your not gonna remember to get off and get sleep"

"Fine just go lay on the couch" He said pointing to the living room "I will be out soon"

"…Fine but hurry up" she said pouting. When Trucy walked out of the room Apollo smiled at his work and mumbled to himself "She is gonna love it" After another 45 minutes of work he finished working on the Widget 2.0 and walked out to the couch to find a sleeping Trucy with the T.V on to a episode of Friends. He threw a blanket over her and walked up to his room and fell asleep

**At school the next day**

When the brother and sister walk into the school they meet up with Clay hiding behind a tree.

"What's up Clay?" Apollo asked in a confused tone

"I-its Athena! She is going crazy mad!" he said whimpering behind the tree

"…I know why" Apollo pulled at Widget from his pocket

"Go give that to her now before she-" He got cut off from his sentence from a loud thud noise.

"Great, she just threw another kid" he said annoyed. Apollo got worried and ran over to her. Her eyes were practically red and you could almost see steam coming from her ears.

"Athena calm down! I have Widget!" Apollo said handing it to her

"Why did you take it!?" She said furiously

"I was upgrading it as a late Valentines day gift!" He declared. Athena instantly changed expressions to a happy face

"What did you upgrade?" She asked beaming a smile to him

"Well watch this" he took the necklace out of her hands and put it on her neck….There was silence for a minute as Apollo just realized what he did. He quickly moved on

"If you hit this right here…" He kept saying until it came to a screen where it showed them on the black top with a face in each corner.

"Now it can tell us your emotions but you can tell others!" He said grinning. Athena was speechless left with her mouth slightly open until she hugged him. Over her shoulder he saw Clay giving a thumbs up and Trucy smirking. Apollo never wanted the hug to end until the bell rang. Everyone ran off to class as Apollo walked slowly behind everyone smiling to himself whistling a song of joy **(A new chapter of Trials from Duel destinys but more slower and upbeat. I also feal the name of the music fits this well)**

**Thank you guys for reading once again, I am surprised by how popular this became so quickly. I guess I have been more of a writer then a video maker. (That sounds weird to say) But I am being welcomed so much here to this community and that makes me feal good. IF you have a idea for another chapter tell me in the comments I plan on being more active then usual but thanks for reading see you in the next chapter R&amp;R**


	6. The Plan

**Wow you don't usually see someone saying sorry for being unactive and getting back into the swing of things 13 hours later! Yes I already got some good reviews on the last chapter and I hope I get more from this one. Without further ado lets READ!**

Apollo woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. 7:35, He finally wasn't gonna be yelled awake! He got up and ran down to find Trucy asleep on the couch.

"WAKE UP TRUCY!" He yelled in her ears. She spurred up off the couch

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" She yelled angrily

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" He said grinning.

"Wow, you sure are a happier person since yesterday" she said smiling

"I am not gonna say I am sadder since yesterday but I am feeling pretty good"

"I guess that's what happens when someone is in love" Apollo stopped and looked at his sister annoyed whenever she made one of thoughs comments. She shrugged and got dressed. Apollo still thinking of Trucy's comment went to his room and got dressed.

"What does she know…She doesn't even like anybody so she cant make thoughs comments….can she?" He thought to himself blushing at the thought. He forgot about her comment and him and his sister walked to school.

When they got there they both separated. Trucy went to go find Athena while Apollo went and got breakfast. When Apollo walked to the table where they said they would meet up at he saw his sister talking to someone but it wasn't Athena. He had blond hair with a black jacket covered with a black jacket and was wearing black jeans.

"Oh hey Polly." Trucy said grinning. Apollo frowned

"Who is this?" He said pointing at the Blondie

"His name is Gavin, He is a exchange student" she said with the grin locked on her face

"Ja I came from Guatemala" He said pointing south. Apollo frown was as locked on as Trucy's grin. Clay walked up a moment later. Apollo gave him the look and nodded his head towards the two. Clay became as annoyed if not more then Apollo. Apollo didn't know why he was mad but he had bigger problems. It wasn't until Athena came up and saw the scene. She pulled the two idiots away from the table by the ear.

"Don't go doing anything stupid" She said tapping her foot

"What do you mean "Don't do anything stupid" " Clay mocked back

"Your rather gonna A. Kill him or B. Convince her not to hang out with him"

"I like A better" Apollo said nodding to Clay

"Yeah me t-" He was cut off by Athena stomping both of there feet with her heels, the two friends jumped up grasping there feet.

"Do I make myself clear?" Athena asked Widgets face now red

"ANSWER" Widget piped in

"…Fine" Apollo admitted defeat with Clay not far behind….So she thought

**Later in the hallways we tune into to AC**

(Yes AC is my nickname for Them my name for Apollo and Athena wasn't much better)

Apollo and Clay's heads slowly come from behind watching Gavin talking to Trucy

"Ready?" Clay asked Apollo

"Yep, let-a-rip" Apollo silently yelled. Clay then pulled a remote control space ship out from his back pack and there was a metal hook on the side of it started to fly it right towards Gavin's pants but Clay flew it wrong and it took Trucy's hat and crashed into the wall, EXPLODING and the hat caught fire and they had to use the fire extinguisher to put it out. Gavin and Trucy looked back at the two with their Jaws dropped and there eye's pure white (Like a Anime Surprised face)

"…POLLY! CLAY!" she yelled angrily

"…Run?" Clay asked Apollo

"Sure" He said getting a head start. They started to run as Trucy followed but as they were running they both got pulled into the Janitors room. It was dark but they could see a red lit circle.

"Huh?" Apollo said confused

"YOU DUFISIS" The red light yelled

"Stop yelling at me mysterious light!" Clay yelled.

Someone turned on the light to revile it was Athena in the room.

"You couldn't stay out of it could you!?" She yelled

"I am telling you Athena he is bad news!" Apollo yelled stomping his foot. Athena froze.

"I-…" She was caught off guard this was the first she saw Apollo like this. Apollo froze

"Sorry…" he just realized he yelled at her

"Ok shy guys can we get to the point here. We need to stop this!" Clay demanded

"Why do you care so much about Trucy?" Athena asked

"I mean I get Apollo being her older brother but why do you care?" She added

"I umm…I just don't want Apollo to have a brother in law like that" he said with a sheepish look. Apollo's wrist suddenly got sore. He looked at his bracelet and wonderd

"What the…" he shrugged it off.

"Well for now you two blunder heads need to stay out of her business" Athena said walking out.

"…Plan B?" Clay asked

"Plan B" Apollo said nodding

**After School Gavin is walking with Trucy home**

"Ok I should steer this time" Apollo said taking the remote to a space car

"Fine just hit the target"

"Your one to talk"

"Shut it-There coming!" They both hid behind the bush and waited for them to walk by when they got ahead Apollo made the car go super fast at Gavin's foot but it went into a puddle and caught fire causing it to be a moving fire ball. **(Realism!)**

"Gah! What do I do!?" Apollo said, hands shaking

"Give me that" Clay took the remote and steered it into a bush where the hole bush became on fire.

"Oh yeah you suuuuure helped out there" Apollo said taking the remote and throwing at the puddle. The water splashed on the bush causing the fire to go out. Somehow Trucy and Gavin didn't notice the fire's. They both face palmed and walked to the space center and went into the EMPLOYES ONLY room.

"Are we aloud to be in here?" Apollo asked looking around the room with a couch infront of a flat screen and a kitchen in the corner.

"Yeah I have access to this room so I can bring friends' Clay said grabbing two lemonades tossing Apollo one.

"GOT IT!" he yelled when he caught it

"Why do you always yell stuff like that?" Clay asked

"I don't know why do you like space?" Apollo asked looking at the Dev

"**Hey I am just the story writer here don't blame me!"**

"Yeah whatever" They both said sitting on the couch

"So what did you do this time?" Athena said walking into the room not even looking at them"

"Fire"

"Ah."

"…Plan C?" Clay asked Apollo

"Plan C"

**I guess you will have to C what happens next. I am so bad. Anyways thanks for reading Read and Review**


	7. Apollo Finds Out

**Finally guys its great to be back! I have been wanting to continue this for a while but no need to wait any longer. ACE ELEMENTARY IS BACK, LAWYERS!**

**No time to waste! _**

**Lets [READ!]**

Clay and Apollo were sitting at lunch with Athena as they stared at Trucy and Gavin.

"You guys need to give him a break he is a nice guy." Athena said closing her eyes lifting her hand up sideways

"Quiet Red" Clay said turning to the table working on his broken helicopter

"R-red?!" Athena said Widget now red.

{Uh oh} Apollo thought

"Yeah its my nickname for you, everyone's got one." Clay said smugly

"Oh I got a few names for you, you-"

" !" came in to the cafeteria just in time to stop her

"S-sorry Mr. Wright" She said shyly looking down. Athena got really shy when a teacher talked to her.

"Ok are we doing this or what" Apollo asked agitated at his friends.

"Yeah, right now" He said standing up and walking over to Gavin as Apollo followed. Trucy saw these two and sighed and decided to go with the flow

"Can we talk to you Gavin" Clay asked bobbing his head towards the hall.

"Sure Maun" He said standing up following them to the hallway

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Apollo asked

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked confused

"DON'T PLAY DUMB ANSWER THE QUESTION" Clay whisper yelled.

"Calm down Clay. Look do you plan on dating my sister or-" Apollo started to say

"What?! Were just friends, besides another girl has my heart" He said with passion in his voice.

"Who?" Clay asked with a sigh of relief

"Skye. The prettiest girl in school" He said pointing his thumb towards her in the cafeteria.

"Alright glad that's cleared up" Apollo said/

"We call Maun's?" He said looking at them.

"Were cool, just down call me that" Apollo said walking in the cafeteria. Clay made sure no one was in the hall before he pinned Gavin up against the locker.

"You ever hurt 1 HAIR on her head I will have yours on the tip of a spaceship that will crash into meteors." He said before walking in like nothing happened while Gavin walked in with a terrified look. Apollo looked at Clay. Clay gave a thumbs up and ate his pudding.

It was after school and the gang was walking out of school. Now that Apollo had this whole Gavin thing worked out he could go to the other thing on his mind. Clay. He understood why he took the Gavin and Trucy thing so seriously but why Clay. Sure he is one of there best friends but I have never seen him put so much effort in to one thing before. {…No it couldn't be…could it?} he thought before he felt a shove at his arm. Apollo came back to reality to see they had walked all the way to his house with his friends.

"Are you alright Polly?" Trucy asked as they walked in

"Yeah, I'm fine" **(See what I did there)**

For the rest of the day they all hung out, watched TV, Played bored games.

Everyone was getting hungry so Trucy went to get snacks she grab popsicles for everyone.

"Thanks magician" Clay said snatching one

"No problem Space boy" She said chuckling.

There it was. The key to the strange behavior, the protectiveness of Trucy the effort. Apollo fell out of his seat and everything started to fade black and grey the last thing he remembered seeing was Athena, Trucy and HIM looking down on him as he passed out… {You don't need to worry…Your Apollo Justice and your fine… Your Fine…Your fine!}

**To be continued**

**Glad to be back guys. Sorry this was short but its 5 am where im at so I need sleep. I cant wait to write more Ace Elementary**


	8. Turnabout Clucy

**Hey Guys im back for more Ace Elementary. I cannot explain how many times I have tried to write this chapter but failed cause computer getting unplugged I have debated canceling this story but I wouldn't do that to my fans so I hope you enjoy this chapter of Ace Elementary. **

**{LETS READ!}**

Apollo woke up in his bed confused. He sat up rubbing his forehead as Trucy walked into his room. "Its about time you woke up. I thought you died" She said relieved.

"And you didn't call anyone?" Apollo said somewhat shocked but then remembering who he was talking to then remembering the past events.

"Wait what happened last night!?" Apollo asked wanting to know if his memories were correct.

"We just hung out, watched movies. Although you passed out during 2012" Trucy said her finger on her chin. Apollo sighed and said "It must have been a dream"

"What was?" Trucy said intrigued.

"Don't worry about it" Apollo said walking down stairs

Apollo and Trucy made breakfast and sat at the table watching TV.

"What are you doing today?" Apollo asked shoveling cereal in his mouth.

"Hanging with Athena. You?" She asked taking a sip of her milk.

"Well I was gonna hang with Clay" Apollo said flinching at his name. He then got a idea.

"Change of plans I am hanging with Athena today" Apollo said walking to the door getting his red vest and putting it on.

"Hey that's not how it works!" Trucy said standing up.

"It is if your first out of the door. Well look at the time!" Apollo said smugly as he walked outside and closed the door. Trucy scoffed as he walked out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Athena's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Apollo reached Athena's house. When he got to the door he hesitated knocking but when he was about to the door opened on its own and to Apollo's surprise he saw a women around 30 dressed in a similar outfit as Clay's but without the hat and her hair ran down her back.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Apollo Justice, one of Athena's friends. You're her mom right? The one that works at the Space Station?" Apollo asked politely

"What gave me away?" She asked with a smile. Apollo laughed then continued his questions.

"Is Athena home?" Apollo asked somewhat nervously.  
"Yeah she is. Athena your friend is here!" called up stairs as Athena came running down stairs in her usual outfit except her usual streak of hair was back instead of to the side.

"Oh hey Apollo!" Athena said happily.

"Hey!" Apollo said with the same happy attitude. looked at the two and smiled.

"What mom?" Athena asked looking up. "Oh nothing" She said with a smile then looked at Apollo and smiled. She then mouthed the words "Don't mess up" She then walked to her car and drove away. Apollo stood there confused for a minute.

"What is it?" Athena asked

"Oh nothing" {I must be seeing things} He thought.

"So where is Trucy?" Athena asked looking around.

"That's actually why I'm here. I have a theory." Apollo told her as she closed the door and they started to walk.

"So your saying you think Trucy and Clay like each other?" Athena asked after Apollo explaining his dream.

"Yep"

"That's crazy"

"Is it? They are always so close and joking with each other"

"Well we are the same way"

"…"

"…"

"Anyways how can you prove it?" Athena asked changing the subject.

"I got a plan. I call it PLAN SPY ON THEM AND FIND EVIDENCE OURSELVES!" He yelled his finger in the air. Athena stared at him with a [Seriously?] Look.

"Alright well Clay usually makes our plan names ok?" Apollo said making Athena laugh.

They reached Eldon's noodles.

"If I am correct they should be sitting right over there." He pointed to there signature booth still looking at Athena. Athena looked and saw them eating.

"So? They could just be eating out to lunch." Athena said still not convinced.

"Well then lets figure out our self. Apollo grabbed Athena's hand and guided her to a table a few tables from Trucy and Clay.

"Well just see…" Apollo said quietly

**Hey guys im glad I got another chapter out! Also I would like to thank PokeCryst for spreading the ship name for Clay x Trucy aka Clucy. I appreciate it and stay tuned for more chapters! I will be more on top of it now guys!**


	9. Emmotional Rollercoaster

**Setting: 12/18/2015 Joe Fredrick's House.**

**Joe: *Scrolling through list of games on his 3DS* Lets see lets see…. *See's Pheonix Wright Duel Destinies* Huh. Haven't played this is awhile. *loads it up as his eyes widen***

**15 days later**

**Joe: *sitting in same spot as he looks around* What happened!? *looks at 3DS then at computer, Then 3DS, then computer* …Its time**

**Hey guys! What's up? JoeFredrick here! I am back for another chapter of ACE ELEMENTARY! Everyone has been asking for more so here I am! Reason I haven't been updating is because writers block, Girlfriend, Family, etc but anyways I know what you're here for so lets {READ!}**

Apollo and Athena were watching as Clay and Trucy joked about at their usual booth.

"Look at him. In my seat of all places! Its like he is doing it to spite me…" Apollo said as he glared.

"Apollo you need to calm down. There is nothing going on between them." Athena said with a reassuring look "But if there were it would be amazing!" She said giving a peace sign as Widget turned green.

{I need to remember about her mood swings…} Apollo thought as his hair slightly went back from the sudden outburst. They both kept glancing over at them but they were cut off as there food arrived.

"Thanks" Apollo said as the waiter walked away. Apollo had gotten some signature noodles as Athena just got an Lemonade**.**

"Look look!" Apollo said as he nodded his head towards them. Clay and Trucy both were looking different directions blushing.

"How are we supposed to tell what their feeling…." Apollo thought before he got an idea.

"Widget!"

"_Yes?" _Widget spouted out. Apollo looked at Athena as her hands up to her face now understood his idea. He tapped Widget making a big blue screen appear.

"Minimize it or something we can't let them notice!" Apollo whispered. Athena looked at him for a second as widget and her screen turned dark blue. He then noticed how rude he was getting over this. He sighed then looked at her and put his hand on hers as she looked up at his as Widget turned yellow along with the screen.

"Sorry I am being rude its just Trucy means a lot for me and I don't want her to get hurt." He said as he moved his finger up and down the palm of her hand. Widget then turned a color neither of them knew before. A pinkish green color. Athena and Apollo quickly pulled there hands back looking away from each other.

"Ahem anyways lets check there emotions out s-shall we?" Athena asked typing franticly.

"Y-yeah let's do that" He said as he slightly pulled his button up shirt over his face. They both looked as it zoomed in on them. In each corner it showed a face. Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow but then just as it opened the words "**UPDATE" **appeared on the screen as a pink face came in between the Yellow and the Blue. The A team then both got embarrassed as the pink appeared on Athena again as she slightly slammed her head on the table.

They both turned their attention towards the screen to see another new update appear.

"Another one?!" Apollo exclaimed. A purple face with a question mark next to its mouth appeared.

"What does that mean…?" Apollo asked slightly pointing to it.

"I don't know… These are brand new to me… No new emotions have ever popped up for me." She said as they both came to the same realization.

"Did I do something to Widget when updating him?!" He asked as Athena had the same expression.

"It isn't impossible!" She said joining the hunt as they saw them looking at them starting to walk over. Apollo then whispered under his breath to Athena. "Abort! Abort!" as she closed widget as they both gave sheepish smiles.

"Hey guys!" Apollo said scratching the back of his head.

"We didn't know you guys were here" Athena said pulling her hair on the side of her head. The blue's looked at each other then them and sat next to them and shrugged it off.

"So Apollo about this morning…." She said obviously angry

"Hey I was first out the door therefore my logic stands to reason" He said smugly.

"Ugh you made me hang out with this loser" She said pointing towards Clay

"Hey! I am no such thing!" He said as he playfully punched her arm. Apollo started to glare before Athena gave him a "Calm down" kind of look. He sighed as he took a bite of his noodles.

**~~~Later~~~**

The 4 friends decided after going to Eldon's Noodles to go to the mall since they each had about 45 bucks to kill. Athena and Trucy somehow dragged the boys into a clothes store. They both were sitting in these uncomfortable chairs waiting for the girls to come out of the changing room. Apollo took this opportunity to talk to Clay.

"So… How was lunch with Trucy today?" He asked looking over.

"It was fine just a normal lunch" As soon as Clay said this Apollo's wristband tightened on his wrist.

{He's lying to me…} he thought.

"Clay can you say that to me one more ti-" He started to press before the girls walked out. Trucy was wearing a turquoise dress with Dark blue at the bottom as Athena walked out in an almost identical dress to Trucy but it was yellow with a darker shade of yellow at the bottom with her hair out of her pony tail flowing down her back.

"How do we look?" Trucy said slightly spinning as Athena looked up and down her dress a little embarrassed she was wearing such a thing. The boy's were speechless. They looked so beautiful.

"That dress looks r-really nice on you A-Athena…" Apollo said as he felt his face burning. Clay then took his turn.

"S-same for you M-magician…" he said pulling his visor down so the shade covered his blushing face.

"See I told you that they would like them!" Trucy said shoving a fist in the air as Widget turned green.

"Glad you guys liked them!" She said as the two of them walked back into the dressing room. There was silence between the two boys.

"…Wanna pretend that never happened?" Apollo asked looking over to Clay.

"Please." He said as they shook on it.

The 4 of them went to a clothes store specifically for boys.

"Do we have to go in?" Clay whined as Trucy pulled them both by the shirt collar as Athena laughed from the side.

"Yes you two need some new clothes. You are always wearing the same things."

"Mostly because you always PULL ME OUT OF BED BEFORE I CAN CHANGE!" Apollo complained to her as she just sighed and threw them in the store.

"To make sure you boys both try we will be making sure you look for stuff." Trucy said dragging Clay by the shirt collar as Athena grabbed Apollo by the arm as they were dragged in different directions as the both held there arms out as they said in unison

"Help us!"

Athena and Apollo took the right side of the store while Clay and Trucy took the other. Apollo actually didn't hate it much seeing he needed more clothes but he didn't love it. He was sitting in a chair as Athena kept bringing him clothes to try out. When she went to find another shirt he noticed some clothes on display as he got a interested look.

"Apollo? Did you run on me?" Athena asked as she heard a voice from the changing room.

"No I just found some clothes that I like but I need an opinion on it" She shrugged.

"Sure come on out I wanna see something YOU actually picked out" she teased, he sighed and walked out. She saw him wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and a red hoodie with black buttons on the side.

"That looks amazing!" She said clapping her hands together and putting them to the side of her head.

"Really I was honestly really nervous about it" He said with a sheepish look.

"How much are they?" She asked. He looked at the tags.

"Together they are… 50 DOLLARS!?" He exclaimed. He then looked to Athena for help.

"Sorry I spent all of mine on my dress." She said shrugging. He then looked over at Clay who was in a blue suit with white shirt under jacket.

"Yo Clay I am taking 25 bucks from you" He called out. Clay shrugged.

"Go for it." He said as Trucy pulled the tie around his neck as he gagged. The A team laughed.

The 4 of them walked out of the store with Apollo's new clothes in a bag while he carried his and Athena's bag. They all decided to go to the food court seeing it had been a few hours since they ate. They all shared 2 drinks and a large fry seeing they only had 10 dollars from Clay. He argued at first but Trucy asked with her signature puppy eyes so he couldn't resist. As they sat there Apollo noticed how happy they made each other, he then looked at Athena who was smiling at the two as he then looked at the glass by the table to see his reflection.

"I'm Apollo Justice and IM FINE!" he yelled slamming his fists on the table getting everyone's attention.

"What the heck Polly?!" Trucy asked.

"Nothing I just decided IM FINE with something." He said giving a beaming smile. Athena looked at him and smiled.

Maybe Clay wasn't the best person but he is a great one but he is his best friend so he couldn't find a better boyfriend for her. He decided to lay off the two for awhile until they figure it out on there own. In the mean time he has to figure out his own emotions before he can judge others. The 4 walked out from the mall and towards there separate homes. Trucy and Apollo waved to Clay and Athena as they walked in there house. Trucy sat on the couch as he put an arm on her sister.

"What are you doing Polly?" she asked. He smiled.

"Just telling you I love you. I feel like I don't say it much"

"Jeez you sound so cheesy bro" She said punching his arm playfully he gave a chuckle and started to walk upstairs.

"Hey Apollo?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah Trucy?"

"Love you too" He smiled and walked back up


	10. Little Lawyers

**Hey guys! What's up? JoeFredrick here! I am not keep you guys waiting for another chapter so I am jumping the gun. Last night after uploading the last chapter MILLIONS of ideas flew into my head. The main one was the fact that we don't see a lot of them in Mr. Wright's class room so that's what were gonna have more of in this chapter. I do take requests for chapters so please if you have suggestions go pop a request in there but above all else lets {READ!}**

It was about 7 AM when Trucy woke up. She got out of bed and dressed in her usual attire. She slowly started to sneak into Apollo's room; this was her favorite part of the day after all. She took in some air and was about to yell but she then realized he wasn't in his bed. She went to walk out but she tilted her head slightly and-

"GOOD MORNING TRUCY!" She heard Apollo yell using his chords of steel. He and his sister gave his loud voice this nickname. They thought it sounded cool. Trucy fell back onto the bed as he laughed to his hearts content.

"Not funny Polly!" She complained as she walked past him as his chuckle kept going. She walked down stairs and made so cereal as Apollo sat next to her. She didn't notice before but Apollo was wearing his new outfit.

"Some Stylin' Street Clothes ya got there Polly" (**See what I did there?) **she said with a slight whistle.

"Thanks, nothing special to be honest" he said shrugging.

"Oh come on bro you look like a badass" They heard from a familiar voice. They looked at the window by the counter to find Clay.

"Clay what are you doing here? Other question, HOW are you here?" Apollo asked setting his apple down.

"So what it was easy. All I did was hop your fence, climb a tree and here I am." The window was kinda high up so the tree was the only way. Trucy looked closer to see he was sitting on a branch.

"Isn't that trespassing?" Apollo asked.

"Not if you know the people" He said giving a wink as Trucy laughed.

"That's still trespassing!" Apollo yelled annoyed but the two were to busy laughing with each other. He face palmed as he grabbed his brown backpack to find a little Trucy figurine dangling from it, he turned to Trucy.

"I made that special for you!" She said beaming. He sighed leaving it on the backpack.

"C'mon dorks we gotta go" Clay said hopping in the window and grabbing a piece of bread and walking out with Trucy.

"First trespassing now thievery. You sure are a perfect citizen Clay" Apollo said under his breath, walking out with them.

As the trio walked along the street they saw Athena ahead of them as she walked into school. Apollo followed her with his eyes as Clay and Trucy snickered. He jerked his head to them.

"What's so funny!?'

**(OH MY GOD GUYS! IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA! TURNABOUT THIEF IS A GO)**

The two looked at each other, then at him and snickered.

"Dude you are head over heels for her" Clay said punching his arm.

"My little Polly is all grown up" Trucy said ruffling his perfectly made hair. He quickly fixed it then looked away from the two. They weren't wrong, it was true he had feelings for her but he tried to hide it.

"Listen, you two are so wr-" Apollo started to say but it was cut off by the school bell. They all looked at each other seeing they were about 100 feet away from the school. They bolted from the streets and into class as the bell rang. Mr. Wright sighed as he waved them to their seats. The first thing the trio noticed was Juniper Woods was standing up in the front of the class with Mr. Wright.

"As I was saying; Mrs. Woods has had her stuffed animal stolen by someone in class" Mr. Wright said as everyone but Apollo and Clay gasped.

"Why would a 5th grader bring a stuffed animal to school…" Clay asked as Apollo shrugged.

"Usually we wouldn't take this as a serious matter but this a very special and rare doll. The school district has taken it upon us to figure out where the stuffed animal went. So whoever took it speak up now." The room was silent.

"Fine, if no one wants to speak up I guess I will send all of you to detention for the rest of the year" The room went crazy of yells and complaints before it was all silenced.

"**HOLD IT!**" Apollo yelled slamming his fists on the desk. Everyone looked at him. He was always the quiet one in class so to see him act like this was quite shocking for everyone.

"It is unfair to start sending kids to detention for something they didn't do! As such I wish to have till the end of tomorrow to start throwing kids in detention! By then I should know who the true culprit to the stealing is!" He said using half of his chords of steel. Everyone looked at him in awe, even Mr. Wright looked impressed.

"Alright Mr. Justice lets make a deal. If you can figure out by the end of tomorrow who truly did it and I mean you can prove it I will give the class a pizza party, everyone except whoever stole it of course" The class started to clap and whistle "HOLD IT CLASS! I am not finished with my terms" The class went quiet again "But if you can't I will be sending you all in with referrals and the rest of this year AND next year of detention. Since you did just yell at a teacher I have the rights to authorize such actions" He said standing straight up and glaring at Apollo. The devil horned boy felt the pressure of everyone in class, Juniper, and Mr. Wright all at once but he ended up looking his teacher dead in the eyes."

"I accept your challenge" He said crossing his arms giving a smirk, the class yelled, clapped, whistled as the bell for recess rang. Apollo walked out with the others.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Clay asked with a mix of confusion and happiness.

"I don't know something came over me!" He said just as confused as his friend.

"Polly you better get this right or you are costing us all the next two years of our lives!" Trucy pouted.

"He is gonna get this right because we are going to help him!" Athena said giving a piece sign.

"Guys, I took this bet on myself I don't need he-"

"But Polly all good detectives need help!" Trucy said smiling. Apollo sighed, he knew he couldn't beat them when they had there minds set to something.

"Fine but I hope you all understand this isn't going to be easy" He said as the others nodded there heads.

"What is are first task boss?" Trucy asked. Apollo was gonna argue on the boss comment but it had a nice ring to it.

"Athena go find a notepad and a pencil, Clay go find a camera, Trucy go grab Juniper Woods and bring her here" He said as he sat at the second set of tables they used for lunch. The 3 nodded and raced off.

Athena and Clay came back first. Athena sat next to Apollo with a sketch pad and a yellow #2 pencil and Clay had some big blocky camera.

"What kind of camera is that?" Athena asked.

"Only one I could find, It instantly prints the pictures though so there is that, see!" He then took a picture of the two across from him as it printed instantly.

"Cool I guess" Apollo shrugged. There conversation was cut short as Trucy and Juniper came running up.

"Did you guys hear the news!?" Trucy asked as Juniper stood there shyly.

"Gavin is accusing Jinxie!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Apollo and Athena yelled in unison.

"Everyone is talking about it! Apparently tomorrow is going to be a big debate in class!" Junie said. The 4 friends looked at each other and nodded.

"This is going to be harder then we thought."


	11. Investigation Day (Turnabout Elementary)

**Hey guys! What's up? JoeFredrick here! I gotta ask you all… Are you still here? Don't take this as a complaint I just wanna know… Its been awhile since I updated and well… I haven't gotten as much feedback, none actually… If someone is reading…. Please tell me ok? Feed back pushes me in this world of black and white okay? Thanks but above all else lets {READ!}**

**Apollo Justice POV (Yay knew writing aspects!) **

Here we were. Me, My sister Trucy, My best Friend Clay, And Athena who is… someone, with Juniper Woods who is the victim of theft. We just figured out Jinxie is being falsely accused of the theft but Gavin… I always knew he would be trouble… Maybe this whole thing is pointle-

"Alright people! No time for frowns! We need to start if we ever want a chance of victory!" Trucy said holding up a fist. From there everyone gave a smile and started discussing. I can always count on you Truce when I need a pick me up…

"Juniper Woods do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" I asked. I watched an episode of CSI with Clay once so I kinda have an idea of what to do.

"S-sure Apollo but…" But?

"Can you call my Junie? I prefer that over Juniper"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I didn't think of that" Way to go genius.

"Tell me everything you know about the thievery, Athena take notes" He asked slightly glancing at her to see her nod her head.

"Well I was sitting with Jinxie at lunch when I excused yourself to the restroom. I simply stood up and walked over to the bathroom and when I came back so was Bum Rap Riney!"

…That didn't really help us in terms of Jinxes' innocence that is.

"Bum Rap Riney? That is the name of the stuffed animal right?" Clay asked.

"Yes, He is my 2nd favorite stuffed animal!" He is your 2nd favorite huh… I will need to remember that.

"Do you have a picture of him by chance?" Maybe it might help us later.

"Yeah I do actually" Its of her holding Bum Rap Riney between her arms with some other plush scattered around the room. Before I could set it aside Trucy took it from my hands.

"H-hey!"

"Don't worry Polly I am just going to make a copy that's all" She said with a smile as she walked off. Speaking of pictures….

"Clay!"

"Yo." He said as he lifted his visor up to look at me.

"Go take a picture of the table Junipe- I mean Junie was sitting at" When I said that Junie pointed to the table as he walked over with his camera.

"Junie, was there any one else with you at the table?" Athena asked tapping her one earring looking to the side. Why didn't I think of that!?

"Nope just us" She said looking down. My hand moved a little up out of shock. That's why…

"Why don't more people sit with you?" I started to ask before I heard a foot slam as I looked at Athena.

"Apollo! That's a terrible thing to ask" She said as the red from widget matched his hoodie.

"Y-yeah my bad… Sorry Junie I didn't mean it that way" First I yell at my teacher then bully my defendant… Were off to a great start.

"Its alright don't worry. Were not very popular around here so its bound to happen" She said sighing.

"Well when this case is over you two are sure to sit with us anytime Junie" Athena said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked looking up surprised.

"Of course! You can never have enough people for Clay to annoy!" We laughed as Clay walked over.

"I am offended! I go to do you a favor and this is the respect I get?" You wanna talk about respect? How about the fact that you like my si-

"Apollo I sense anger coming from your heart, Is something wrong?" She asked me snapping me out of my rant.

"Yeah don't worry about me" Last thing I need is to yell at Clay right now…

"Here you go hot head" He said as he passed me the paper of the table. There was a crack in the cement, a weird coin in between the two blocks of cement and some trash from food on the ground. Athena wrote down the information from the picture on a paper and glued it on

**Evidence added: Lunch Table Photo**

Almost immediately afterwards Trucy came running up with the copied photo of Junie's picture as she handed Athena the new picture and Junie the original

**Evidence added: Bum Rap Riney Picture**

So far everything is pointing to Jinxie… Instead of trying to prove how it was Jinxie… Lets try trying to prove WHY it was Jinxie.

"Junie, Did Jinxie have a motive for stealing it?" Hopefully her answer will help us out here…

"Well I brought it to school a few times before and she said it always reminds her of some scary movie monster that ate peoples sense of good will. That's the only thing I know about her and the plush. Oh how I miss being able to hold him! His soft arm stubs and ears" Jeez I didn't know an elephant could be soft… Better make sure Athena adds that to the ev-

"I already got it Apollo" She said as she handed him a paper of the entire conversation. Man she is quick….

**Evidence added: Juniper's Statement**

"Thank you Junie, you may have helped us with your information" or completely wrecked us… give or take.

"It was nothing really" she said look to the side distantly.

"Well that looks like that's all we can do as with Junie. What's next boss?" Trucy asked tipping her hat to the side.

"Clay I want you to double check the crime scene. Trucy try to find some more information on Gavin and what evidence he has and Athena you can come with me."

"You could have just told us you guys wanted your alone time **wink wink**" Trucy said with a smirk. Gah! I could feel my face burning as my heart raced.

"Its nothing like that!" Me and Athena both said in unison as we looked at each other faces red. The blue's snickered and walked off towards there jobs leaving the A team standing there awkwardly.

"What's the plan?" Athena asked breaking the silence as they started to walk.

"I wanna talk to Jinxie, Something tells me she might know more about this then Junie does."

**To be continued….**


End file.
